EN SUS ZAPATOS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: William y Grell cambian de roles por un día gracias a Undertaker (no yaoi)


_**Bueno, esta es de mis últimas historias, ya exprimí mi cerebro y se me agotaron las ideas jaja, pero NO abandonare los fanfiction definitivamente, en cuanto se me ocurra algo lo escribiré, dudo cambiar de fandom, seguramente volveré con un GRELLIAM o algo del SHINIGAMI HAKEN, seguro será con los personajes de KUROSHITSUJI, a menos de que algún otro anime me enamore, pero lo dudo; gracias por su paciencia.**_

_**..**_

_**No considero que esto sea yaoi ni shonen ai, se trata de algo de humor para variar un poco; Will y Grell cambian de cuerpo por un día, no habrá besos, ellos no son amantes ni novios ni viven juntos aquí; **__**en historias herero de ellos me gusta manejar un BROMANCE "amor/odio fraternal"**__**.**_

_**Obviamente, un Grell Sutcliff que no coquetea con Will o Sebas pues no es Grell Sutcliff, pero lo manejaré tal cual se ve en el anime y/o manga, "no es correspondido" prepárense para ver a Will (Grell en el cuerpo de William) molestando a Sebas. **_

_**No, no termina en romance, pero sí aprenden a llevarse mejor y a respetarse más ;)**_

_**Léase bajo su propia responsabilidad.**_

_**Por cierto, no soy buena con las onomatopeyas jaja y soy PESIMA en chistes sorry.**_

_**Una vez advertidos… feliz lectura **_

Undertaker se encontraba tranquilamente en la biblioteca del reino shinigami regresando algunos libros que tomo la semana pasada, cuando algo o mejor dicho dos shinigamis llamaron su atención.

William lleva a Grell de la oreja como a un niño pequeño al cual su padre está a punto de dar unas nalgadas y el pelirrojo no deja de quejarse de lo cruel que es su patrón armando un gran alboroto.

_**-Esos dos siempre están peleando-**_ murmuro el shinigami legendario con un tono de fastidio en su voz; no existe un día en que no esté en el reino shinigami y William no esté regañando o golpeando a Grell y de igual forma no existe momento alguno en que ese pelirrojo no saque de sus casillas al pobre y estresado supervisor de la sede de Londres.

_**-¡Ustedes dos!-**_ llamó el shinigami de cabellos plata a lo lejos para hacer que se detengan sus kouhais.

_**-Pido una disculpa por el alboroto señor- **_de inmediato William hace una reverencia a su superior y le saluda cortésmente, Grell chilla de felicidad y abraza al sepulturero; William intenta golpearlo con su death scythe por su atrevimiento descortés pero Undertaker detiene el golpe.

_**-Tienen que aprender a respetarse, deberían ponerse en los zapatos del otro-**_ dijo ya no tan sonriente la parca plateada, pero al decir "ponerse en los zapatos del otro", una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_**-Sutcliff no conoce de límites, es imposible tratarlo civilizadamente-**_ William soltó dio un pequeño tirón algo doloroso en la oreja del pelirrojo, frunció el ceño y se ajusto las gafas.

_**-Will es tan cruel, no se sabe divertir-**_ Grell hizo un puchero y abrazó más fuerte a Undertaker. William se reservo a solo mirarlo con recelo, después de eso las parcas se despidieron de Undertaker y siguieron su camino, si Grell quería salir temprano del trabajo debía darse prisa, clasificar la biblioteca no es una tarea rápida ni fácil.

…

Después de aquella "amena" platica con sus colegas, el shinigami retirado tuvo la mejor idea de la historia, el segador se dirigió a un área específica de la biblioteca, una a donde no cualquiera tiene acceso, pero el por ser un shinigami en la jerarquía de gerencia tenia libre entrada, sin dificultades podía entrar y tomar los dooms day books de otros shinigamis y en mente ya tenía dos objetivos, velozmente se dirigió a la letra "S" , en un rápido vistazo tomo los libros "Spears" y "Sutcliff" y se marcho a su tienda en el mundo de los humanos, colocó los libros sobre una mesa, se arremangó las largas mangas de su negra sotana y saco el marcador rosa y la pluma roja, esta sería una noche muy divertida.

6:00 am, la alarma de su reloj despertador comienza a sonar, aunque aún no es hora para ir a trabajar, a William le gusta comenzar la mañana desde muy temprano, adelantar algo de trabajo y tal vez lograr salir temprano, el comenzar la jornada laboral temprano no le garantiza salir igualmente puntual, siempre hay horas extra, por lo general son cortesía de la holgazanería de Grell Sutcliff.

Dos minutos después William se levanta de su cama, se frota los ojos, se rasguña el parpado con las uñas, ya debe cortarlas, coloca sus importantes gafas y camina rumbo al cuarto de baño, siente que su ropa le queda algo grande, tal vez adelgazo un poco, tanto estrés lo consume, al pasar frente al espejo un destello rojo llama su atención pero lo ignora, aun esta soñoliento, toma su cepillo de dientes y el dentífrico y comienza con su aseo personal, tiene los ojos cerrados, no durmió muy bien anoche; William se lava el rostro y se dispone a afeitarse, imperdonable algún vello facial, da mal aspecto y muestra poca higiene, debido a su TOC con la limpieza y perfección, el gerente no comprende cómo es que Eric Slingby gusta de lucir esa barba desaliñada. Al pasar la navaja por su mejilla derecha se hace un pequeño corte, de inmediato busca para la sangre, se mira en el espejo para ver que tan serio es el daño. La navaja cae al suelo, rebota al golpear el mármol y muy probablemente William también estuvo a punto de caer desmayado. Cejas pelirrojas y depiladas en una delgada línea, muy largos rizos rojos, labios carnoso y… colmillos… ¡colmillos!

El asustado hombre se sienta lentamente en el suelo, necesita calmarse pero no pude, un agudo grito se escapa de su garganta.

_**-¡Maldito Sutcliff!-**_ espeta con rabia el trastornado William.

El sol se cuela por las ventanas entre las cortinas, Grell suspira, un nuevo día empieza y con el seguramente los regaños de su jefe, el pelirrojo se sienta en la cama, acaricia su largo cabello, pasa sus dedos por entre los largos mechones, pero… algo anda mal, su larga cabellera se ha ido, la parca roja se para de inmediato y corre hasta su tocador, tal vez el cruel William entro por la noche a su departamento y le corto su hermoso cabello con sus tonta guadaña, Grell se mira en el espejo, está perplejo, se toca el rostro y frota sus ojos, no es él quien se refleja en el espejo.

_**-Ring…Riiing-**_ El teléfono suena, aun en shock Grell contesta la llamada.

_**-¡Sutcliff!-**_ grita molesta la voz del otro lado del auricular.

_**-¿Will?.. Oh Will, William, no creerás lo que paso-**_ contestó feliz el ex shinigami carmesí.

_**-Grell Sutcliff ¿Qué demonios hiciste?-**_ cuestionó furioso William.

_**-¡¿Qué?! Pero yo no hice nada Will**_- Grell respondió e hizo un puchero, aunque William no podía ver lo graciosas que se veían esas muecas en su cara estricta y era mejor que no lo viese.

_**-En este instante voy a tu casa, no te atrevas a salir –**_ ordeno William y cortó la llamada, el principal temor del gerente era que su subordinado maquillara su rostro y vistiera su cuerpo con algún excéntrico y ridículo atuendo o peor aun algún "vestido". William tomó un cambio extra de ropa y salió de su casa en dirección a la de Grell; el ex moreno trato de pasar desapercibido pero le fue imposible no llamar la atención de algunos curiosos.

_**-Grell Sutcliff ¿en la casa de William Spears?-**_ murmuraron algunos.

_**-Toc toc toc-**_ finalmente alguien llama a la puerta del departamento de Grell, el extravagante shinigami tranquilamente se dirige a abrir la puerta, el no tiene prisa, va a disfrutar de esto. Al abrirse la puerta, un enojado pelirrojo se hace presente.

_**-William, no frunzas el ceño, arrugaras mi bella piel- **_exclamo Grell, aunque quien lo viese se burlaría y no lo tomaría en cuenta, la abstracta y bizarra figura era para morirse de la risa, un William con la mano en la cintura haciendo un mohín y cubriéndose con una bata roja, El verdadero Will no quería ni imaginarse que clase de prenda ridícula vestía su cuerpo bajo aquella bata femenina.

_**-Honestamente-**_ murmuro con fastidio el supervisor del despacho y entro al apartamento empujando a Grell, colocó las bolsas en la mesa y comenzó a vaciar su contenido.

_**-Solo tenemos que actuar como actúa el otro hasta que encuentre un remedio para esto-**_ Dijo William entregándole un uniforme a Grell.

_**-¿Pero cuál es la prisa "Grell"?-**_ dijo sonriente el afeminado hombre ahora en el cuerpo de su jefe.

_**-Grell Sutcliff ¡deja de jugar!-**_ espetó el estoico "pelirrojo".

_**-Oh Will, debo admitir que jamás me imagine que un cuerpo tan perfecto como el tuyo se ocultara bajo ese uniforme aburrido-**_ Grell comenzó a reír pícaramente, William palideció, sentía su estomago revuelto, _"su pervertido empleado no había… ¿o sí?_

_**-No toques mi cuerpo o juro que te golpeare hasta dejarte deforme-**_ William amenazo y entro a la recamara de Grell.

_**-William, no puedes entrar a la habitación de una mujer sola-**_ protesto Grell mientras lo seguía.

_**-Ahora menos que nunca eres una dama Sutcliff, ahora cámbiate la ropa, iremos con Undertaker-**_

…

Ambas parcas partieron rumbo a la tienda del sepulturero; de forma poco educada y bastante alarmada Grell (William) entro a la tienda.

_**-¡Señor!-**_ llamo el ahora "pelirrojo".

_**-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Hehehe-**_ el peliplata se hizo presente, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona y en sus brazos cargaba el tarro de sus amadas galletas.

_**-Necesitamos su ayuda señor, por alguna espantosa razón que desconozco he sido castigado-**_ William se lamentaba, realmente le quedaba bien el papel de dama en apuros al estilo Sutcliff.

Grell simplemente permaneció tras de su jefe, juzgando la elección de ropa, tan anticuada y aburrida, negra sin tacones y peor aún, sin maquillaje, pero William no permitió ser maquillado. A diferencia del verdadero William, Grell opto por llevar los cortos cabellos obscuros despeinados como en la época de la academia, pretendió ponerse rímel en las pestañas y labial pero Will amenazó con cortarse el cabello si se atrevía a "feminizar" su "masculina" apariencia.

_**-¿Por qué acuden a mí?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo la respuesta?-**_ contesto el enterrador sonrientemente, William palideció, _"¿su superior se estaba rehusando a ayudarlos?"_.

_**-…-**_ William permaneció en silencio y agacho la cabeza, Undertaker comenzó a reír descontroladamente, aunque quisiera no podía ser tan cruel con el pobre William.

_**-Bien, pero conocen el precio-**_ el shinigami de cabellos plata coloco las manos con los dedos entrelazados bajo su barbilla, sonrió y tomo asiento para esperar recibir su amada "paga".

_**-No conozco ningún chiste-**_ murmuro William y miro a Grell, el expelirrojo se encogió de hombros, Grell de verdad no tenía prisa por cambiar. Spears le miro con unos ojos que congelarían el mismísimo infierno, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Grell, si quería salvar su belleza debía cooperar, seguramente William, no se tentaría el corazón para mutilar su cuerpo.

_**-Vuelvan cuando puedan pagar-**_ después de varios intentos fallidos por parte de ambos shinigamis ya desesperados Undertaker bostezó y se puso de pie.

_**-Señor por favor, no permita que ese pervertido se aproveche de mi cuerpo- **_suplico William, de una forma tan humillante que Undertaker comenzó a reír locamente.

_**-Grell… lo viste ¿desnudo?-**_ pregunto entre carcajadas el mayor de los tres.

_**-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-**_grito con voz aguda William al borde de la locura, suplicando que a su subordinado no se le haya ocurrido hacer "cosas".

_**-¿Cómo van a ayudarnos esa clase de preguntas humillantes?-**_ grito Grell en el cuerpo de William, eran tan molesto ser la burla del viejo que no prometía ayudarlos.

_**-Y No, William, no he hecho nada malo con tu cuerpo-**_ contesto molesto Grell, _"¿por qué clase de enfermo lo tomaban?"_

_**-Buajajajaja jajaja jajajaja-**_ Undertaker rodaba en el piso, pero no pudo evitarlo, William siempre tan orgulloso y delicado y ahora estaba totalmente expuesto ante el ser que menos apreciaba en la tierra.

_**-Lo siento-**_ el anciano se puso de pie y limpio la saliva que escurría de su boca.

_**-Solo… solo será por un día, mañana por la mañana estarán normales-**_ Dijo entre jadeos el viejo.

_**-¿Por qué hasta mañana?-**_ cuestiono William.

_**-Bueno, arreglarlos ahora le quitaría lo divertido al asunto-**_ contesto el peliplata.

_**-¿Tú tienes que ver con esto?-**_ todo respeto y educación desapareció de William y tomo a su superior por el cuello de la sotana negra.

_**-Tienen… tienen que aprender a respetarse-**_ contesto el sepulturero felizmente, por segunda vez en su vida era ahorcado por el salvaje pelirrojo, aunque ahora se trataba de William.

…

Derrotados y molestos William y Grell salieron de la funeraria, sería mejor comenzar a trabajar. Para fortuna de unos y desgracia de otros, en el camino de los shinigamis cierto demonio mayordomo se hizo presente.

_**-¡Sebas-chan!-**_ grito emocionado "¿William?" y corrió para abrazarlo, el demonio se desconcertó mucho y de inmediato ataco al moreno shinigami, _"¿Spears se volvió loco?"_ pensó para sus adentros el sirviente de los Phantomhive. "Grell" corrió rápido en dirección de su compañero y ayudo a William, _"lo que le faltaba, que este sucio monstruo lo golpease"._

_**-Alimaña-**_mascullo entre dientes el pelirrojo molesto que en realidad se trataba del supervisor del despacho, Sebastian ignoraba por completo la situación, ni en la peor de las pesadillas humanas se hubiese imaginado algo tan bizarro_._

_**-Nos vamos Sutcliff-**_Grell (William) levanto a su colega del suelo y lo tomo de la oreja para llevarlo de regreso a su reino.

Un desconcertado e incluso preocupado Sebastian Michaelis se quedo parado en medio de la calle, _"el fin de los tiempos había llegado, el engreído y amargado William T. Spears lo acosaba, Grell Sutcliff lo ignoro e insultó y no solo eso, el pelirrojo amanerado reprendía a su jefe frente a todos". _Sebastian no pudo evitar estremecerse, un horrible escalofrío recorrió su endemoniado cuerpo, respiro profundo y lanzó esos pensamientos a lo más hondo de su cerebro y continuo su camino, su Bocchan tenía que enterarse.

Finalmente frente a las grandes puertas de cristal de la sede shinigami yacían William y Grell, ambos respiraron profundamente tratando de relajarse, para William era la hora de mostrar su temple ante situaciones de vida o muerte y para Grell, el telón se alzaba, el show comenzaba ahora y tenía que demostrar la excelente actriz que era.

Los dos hombres cruzaron el umbral, un paso a la vez, respiraciones relajadas. William que en este caso se trataba del alegre pelirrojo, saludo a cuanto empleado se le cruzaba, pero no era que Will no saludara, el problema era la extrema confianza y alegría con la que este William impostor lo hacía.

_**-Ridículo-**_ escupió "Grell" y le dio un codazo a su patrón en las costillas.

_**-¿Qué te pasa?-**_ cuestionó el alegre William.

_**-¡¿Quieres comportarte?!-**_ exigió Grell y camino hasta la oficina de William que originalmente le pertenece, pero el William usurpador se le adelanto.

_**-¡Largo de mi oficina Sutcliff!-**_ ordenó el falso William; Grell desquitaría y con creces todos los abusos de su jefe.

_**-Maldito-**_ susurro Grell y apretó los puños para acto seguido ir a su cubículo y comenzar a trabaja, al llegar a su área de trabajo, William se sentó entre Ronald y Eric, (mala elección) ambos rubios en cuanto lo vieron, comenzaron con sus típicos juegos terroristas, en especial Eric, el escoses insultó y golpeó en repetidas ocasiones al pelirrojo sin imaginar que se trataba de su jefe. William no estaba bien seguro de cómo reaccionar, tenía que actuar como Grell pero desconocía que relación mantenía el pelirrojo con sus compañeros, ¿debía confrontarlos? o ¿seguirles el juego?.

_**-Te vez mal Grell, bueno, no es que antes te vieras bien, pero ahora te vez peor que de costumbre, ¿te abandono tu amante?, a no espera tu lo mataste ¿cierto?-**_ Eric se burlo, sabía que Grell no tomaba bien que mencionaran a Madam Red. William ignoro el comentario y siguió trabajando.

_**-¿Tu Sebas-chan te pateó el trasero?- **_Eric continuó, no es por nada, pero ver a su excéntrico colega tan serio y vestido con el uniforme era intrigante, algo no estaba bien con el pelirrojo.

_**-¡Slingby!, detente ahora, o te asignare ¡horas extra!-**_ amenazó William.

_**-¿Quién eres tú para amenazarme?-**_ se burlo el rubio de cabello trenzado.

_**-¿Iras con mamá y me delataras?-**_ Eric disfrutaba de burlarse de Grell diciendo que William era su mamá.

_**-Eric senpai, no sea abusivo con Sutcliff senpai, tanto golpe en la cabeza ha dejado más idiota-**_ Ronald comentó entre risas; no es que tuviera algo en contra de su superior, pero era inevitable no molestarse con Grell, siempre por causa del pelirrojo William castigaba a todos.

_**-William no tolerara que pierdas el tiempo de tal forma-**_ espetó con ira creciente el ya no tan femenino Grell.

_**-¿William?, ¿Qué paso con "Will"?, ¿a caso ya decidiste tomar en cerio tu lugar de empleado?-**_ pregunto el escoses haciendo que Spears se diera cuenta de su error, William se aclaro la garganta y se puso de pie.

_**-Le diré a "Will" que bebes en horas de trabajo-**_ amenazó el pelirrojo, William ya lo sabía, no se le puede ocultar nada al gerente, pero decidió usar esa información cuando fuese más conveniente, por ejemplo ahora. Eric bufó con fastidio, empujo a Grell y volvió a su trabajo, William entendió que no era fácil ser Grell Sutcliff.

El falso William estaba perdiendo el tiempo, odiaba llenar papeles, después de un rato de no hacer nada, tomo una lima de uñas y decidió hacerse un manicure, no usaría barniz de color, solo haría unos "arreglos". Alguien llamo a la puerta, el gerente permitió la entrada y una joven entró al lugar, Grell frunció el ceño,_ "¿Qué hacia esta niña linda en busca de "su" Will?"._

_**-Señor, el concejo lo necesita-**_informo la chica que en realidad se trataba de la secretaria del jefe de ambos.

William se puso de pie y camino rumbo a la sala de juntas, al llegar vio en el interior a tres de sus superiores, Grell los reconoció de inmediato, ellos siempre los llaman, a William y a él para dar quejas sobre el mal desempeño de la parca roja.

_**-Señor William, tome asiento, tendremos una muy larga platica-**_ invito el más viejo de todos, Grell ya sabía lo que le esperaba, esto no era bueno.

Después de una extensa conferencia acerca de cómo corregir y reprender a los malos empleados, además de dos horas discutiendo el futuro de Sutcliff, Grell se dio cuenta que ser William no era nada agradable y mucho menos fácil, Will siempre tenía problemas por solapar sus "travesuras", en esta junta se enteró de cargos y problemas de los cuales no estaba enterado, William se encargó de todo, tal vez Will no era tan amargado y no lo odiaba después de todo.

…

William volvió a su oficina, estaba a punto de entrar pero recordó que siempre que Will es llamado por sus patrones, el estricto hombre lo llama y lo regaña.

_**-¡Grell Sutcliff!- **_grito con falsa molestia el supervisor.

_**-Estas en problemas Sutcliff-**_ se burlo Eric al escuchar el llamado de su jefe.

_**-Senpai, ¿no ha pensado en renunciar?- **_pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa Ronald, molestaría un poco a su colega, pues era seguro que en cuanto William terminara con el pelirrojo, Spears arrasaría con los demás.

_**-Estamos cortos de personal, a William no le gustaría que yo renunciara-**_ contesto con seriedad Grell y camino rumbo a "su" oficina.

_**-¡Oh!, apuesto a que Spears sería el más feliz de todos, el te odia-**_ gritó el rubio mayor, "Grell" se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso, _"él no odia a Sutcliff"_.

_**-Will no me odia-**_ contesto el pelirrojo y entró a la oficina de su jefe.

Lo primero que "Grell" recibió al entrar a la oficina de "William", fue un gran golpe en la cabeza, proporcionado por su death scythe, el pelirrojo grito y se agarro la coronilla para tratar de parar el dolor y la sangre. El verdadero Grell sabía que estaba lastimando su propio cuerpo, pero el dolor lo estaba sintiendo William y tal vez valía la pena mancillarse un poco.

_**-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-**_ gritó Grell.

_**-Eres un holgazán inútil-**_ respondió William y sonrió.

La hora del almuerzo llego, William siempre se sienta a comer apartado de los demás, si es que llega a salir de su oficina, así que como de costumbre William que se olvidó de que era Grell el día de hoy, compró sus alimentos y se dirigió a la mesa donde solía comer, pero fue detenido.

_**-Grell senpai, no pensara sentarse con William san ¿o sí?-**_ pregunto Alan.

_**-Realmente te gusta que te humillen ¿cierto?-**_ Eric lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo en dirección a la mesa donde comían ellos cuatro juntos.

-_**Sí insistes solo lo harás enojar más y el terminara desquitándose con nosotros-**_ se quejó Alan recordando el ultimo maratón de horas extra que William les asignó cuando Grell perdió el alma de Alois Trancy.

_**-Tal vez si no fueses tan problemático y holgazán, William te toleraría más-**_ comento Alan y tomó asiento junto a Eric dejando un espacio entre ellos y Grell donde debía sentarse Ronald, pero el joven rubio estaba muy ocupado conquistando a una secretaria.

Grell no dijo nada y se sentó a comer; William tenía mucho que meditar respecto a su actitud con sus subordinados, de verdad tenían una muy mala impresión de él.

A lo lejos, el supervisor tomo su asiento de costumbre, interiormente Grell quería sentarse con sus amigos, que aunque lo molestaban, soportarlos era mejor que comer sólo, el antiguo pelirrojo no entendía porque William prefería comer sólo, _"era tan aburrido". _

…

La tarde pasó tranquila y afortunadamente rápida, la jornada laboral termino y por fin William pudo ir a resguardarse a su casa; algo de tranquilidad y descanso era todo lo que necesitaba. El sol se metió y la gran y blanca luna llena apareció, era hora de dormir, William cerró los ojos suplicando que esta horrenda pesadilla terminara pronto.

Nuevamente la alarma del despertador suena, William abre los ojos de golpe y corre al baño, suspira aliviado y se abraza, es él otra vez, el shinigami obscuro se aseó y se preparo para ir a trabajar, hoy estaba especialmente feliz.

Al llegar a la sede William fue recibido por Grell que corrió para abrazarlo, en parte le daba gusto ver a su jefe y que fuesen normales otra vez y en parte, el pelirrojo huía de Eric; el supervisor le ofreció una mirada de _"lo sé todo"_ al rubio, logrando así que Eric volviera al trabajo.

William fue más paciente con Grell este día, aunque claro que no permitiría que aflojara el ritmo, mucho menos que perdiera el tiempo con Michaelis, a Grell le sorprendió el repentino cambio de su jefe, pero eso le hizo feliz, así que decidió no volver a causar problemas (por un tiempo).

…

Todos trabajaron eficientemente, los documentos fueron llenados correctamente, las almas cosechadas y los cinematic record almacenados, afortunadamente, el día anterior, no fue un día de mucho papeleo, así que no hubo merma de tiempo en que Grell tomara su lugar por 24 horas. William decidió que se merecía un descanso, necesitaba aire fresco, así que tomaría el almuerzo en el área de de descanso, no quería ir a la cafetería, siempre era muy ruidosa, pero cambio de opinión al ver a sus cuatro empleados dirigirse a ella, Grell iba del brazo de Eric, el rubio hacia muecas de desagrado pero no lo alejó; _"sí que le gusta ser humillado"_ pensó William mientras negaba con la cabeza y caminó rumbo a los comedores.

…

_**-Grell Sutcliff-**_ William llamó tranquilamente; el pelirrojo se tensó de inmediato y volteo lentamente ofreciendo una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus filosos dientes, aunque por dentro suplicaba no estar de nuevo en problemas.

_**-¿Quieres acompañarme a comer hoy?-**_ pregunto serenamente el shinigami de cabellos obscuros, aunque por dentro estaba algo nervioso, _"¿Qué pasaría si su empleado lo rechaza solo para desquitarse?"_.

_**-Will… ¿te sientes bien?-**_ pregunto preocupado el rojo shinigami, todos se sorprendieron mucho y miraron con incredulidad a William.

_**-Quieres acompañarme ¿sí o no?-**_ William preguntó de nuevo algo molesto.

_**-¡Sí!, si ¡sisisisisi!-**_ Grell chillo feliz, tomó su comida y siguió a su jefe.

_**-¿Por qué solo invitó a Sutcliff senpai?-**_ Ronald cuestiono molesto.

_**-Tal vez va a regañarlo y no quiere que escuchemos nuestra próxima tortura-**_ Alan bromeó sonriente.

_**-Es obvio que hay favoritismos en esta empresa-**_ Eric frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros y continuo comiendo.

…

_**-¿Ocurre algo William?-**_ Grell pide después de un rato en silencio.

_**-No lo creo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**_ William alza una ceja.

_**-Estas actuando extraño, ¿piensas despedirme?-**_ Grell pregunta con nerviosismo.

_**-¡Por supuesto que no!, sabes que no somos suficientes en el despacho hoy en día-**_ William contestó molesto, no le gusta tener que explicar el por qué de sus acciones. Grell suspiró, asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

_**-¿Hay algo malo en querer comer con mi amigo?-**_ William respondió en tono serio, aunque le costaba trabajo abrirse a las personas, tenía que admitir que Grell era su amigo, de hecho el único amigo que tenia y con eso William puede ser feliz.

_**-¿Amigo?-**_ susurro Grell y sonrió regocijándose interiormente, aunque no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo.

_**-¡Wiiiiill!, yo sabía que me querías-**_ el pelirrojo se abalanzo sobre su patrón y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras hacía sonidos de alegría y se reía tontamente.

_**-Grell Sutcliff, detente en este instante o te juro que no volveremos a sentarnos a comer juntos-**_ amenazó William mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su colega y ajustaba su uniforme.

_**-Lo siento Will-**_ Grell se disculpó sonriente, retomo su asiento y trato de calmar su euforia.

A unas cuantas mesas a la distancia los segadores de almas eran observados, aunque los ojos del vigilante eran ocultos por aquellos cabellos plata, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Undertaker y con una mordida a una de sus sabrosas galletas con forma de hueso, el shinigami se retiró, su trabajo estaba hecho.

_**AMÉ MI FIC, AMO EL "BROMANCE GELLIAM", ME IMAGINO A WILL COMO EL HERMANO MAYOR QUE PROTEJE A GRELLY :3 .**_

_**LAMENTO SI FUE UN POQUITO CONFUSO, HASTA YO ME LLEGUE A EQUIVOCAR MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBÍA JAJA.**_

…

_**Y SÍ, YA SE QUE ME VAN A DECIR O PENSARAN ¿POR QUÉ ERES CRUEL CON GRELL SIEMPRE?, Y QUE MIS PERSONAJES FUERON OOC, PERO SOLO SIGO LAS PERSONALIDADES DE ERIC Y RONALD TAL CUAL SON EN VERDAD, EN EL MUSICAL ES BIEN OBVIO QUE NADIE RESPETA A GRELL, ERIC, ALAN Y RONALD LO OFENDEN Y LE DICEN QUE SE VAYA, INCLUSO RON LO EMPUJA MIENTRAS BAILAN. BUENO, ALAN ES MÁS EDUCADO. PERO IGUAL NO PARECEN LLEVERSE DEL TODO BIEN, CREO QUE SON DE ESOS AMIGOS MASOQUISTAS.**_

_**TOC: Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.**_


End file.
